


How to Nearly Get Court-Martialed for Sledding

by LizzieHarker



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky doesn't mind, Bucky has to kiss him better, Fluff, Inappropriate use of Cap's Shield, M/M, Sledding, Steve is super grumpy, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieHarker/pseuds/LizzieHarker
Summary: Bucky stopped, leveling a challenging look at Steve. “What are you gonna do, court-martial me?”There was that damn Captain voice again, paired with a disturbing lack of amusement. “If I have to. Give me the shield.”Bucky took another step back and dropped the shield behind him. He stepped into the dip between the shoulder straps, raising his hand in salute. “Former Sergeant James Barnes, court-martialed and demoted for sledding. Phillips’ll love that.”





	

“Uh-oh.”

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose, filling his lungs with sharp, frozen air. “What do you mean ‘uh-oh’? Supersoldiers aren’t supposed to say ‘uh-oh.’” He stopped beside Steve, who stood staring at the compass in his hand with a look of betrayal.

Steve’s eyes shifted above his scarf. “Oops?” he offered instead.

The rest of the Commandos slogged up behind them, arms wrapped around their chests, scarves wrapped around their mouths. They’d been out there for hours trying to locate the extraction point, Steve leading the way with confidence—more or less. Clearly it was less. To Bucky, everything was an endless white hellscape.

“We’re lost, aren’t we?” he asked, aggravation leaking into his voice. He didn’t have to ask. He knew by Steve’s expression that Captain America had no idea where they were. Bucky wasn’t surprised; directions of any sort weren’t exactly Steve’s forte. 

“The uh, compass must be broken,” Steve said. 

The hurt on Steve’s face made Bucky regret snapping. He’d been on edge ever since the Hydra camp, an irrepressible fire burning in his blood. Bucky reached out to squeeze Steve’s shoulder. “It’s all right, pal. We’ll figure it out,” he said, trying to soothe him. “You got the map?”

Steve blinked. “Map. Right. Yeah.”

“You left the map at camp, didn’t you?”

“No, no, I have it,” Steve insisted, digging through his pack. He pulled out a tattered page and opened it up. “See, I don’t think we’re that far off. There should be a base down that slope and to the east.”

Bucky took in another deep breath. There was no reason to be angry. Colonel Phillips had been breathing down Steve’s neck ever since he took out that Hydra camp, had been looking to him like maybe Steve was enough or maybe he’d just been lucky. The pressure had to be unbearable and Steve needed Bucky’s support. 

Bucky could do that. He’d always had Stevie’s back. “Okay, so we go over the next hill and see what we find.”

“Buck, what if I’m wrong?”

Bucky shrugged. “We die in a barren, frozen wasteland?”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “Not comforting.”

He clapped Steve’s shoulder. “You’re too damn stubborn to get us killed, Cap.” Bucky glanced behind him before planting a light kiss on Steve’s cheek. “I believe in you, even when you don’t believe in yourself.”

The corner of Steve's mouth turned up, but then faded as the rest of the Commandos stopped beside them. 

“So what’s the plan, Cap?” Jones asked. “We gettin’ outta here or what?”

“I misjudged our route,” Steve answered. “We have to head down and circle back, but we should be outta here soon.”

A collective groan sounded from the men. Bucky leaned out to peer down the hill. It was steep. Climbing down would be a pain in the ass. Dernier muttered something in French, probably about blasting their way out. That’d be entertaining.

Steve folded the map up. “All right, five minutes, then let’s get moving.”

The Commandos dispersed, trying to plot the best way to get where they needed to be. Bucky did not want to walk down the slope. A spark went off in his head, and he turned to Steve, eyes alight.

“I got an idea.”

Steve blushed. “This isn’t the time for truth or dare, Buck,” he hissed.

“No, not that. We’ll play that game later, but we do deserve a little fun, yeah? We’ve been out here for hours. Here’s a perfect opportunity to relax a little.” Bucky tugged at Steve’s shield with one hand, gesturing to the snowy expanse around them with the other. 

“I’m not following.”

He gave Steve a pointed look. “Oh darn. If only we had some sort of circular disc by which we could careen down this snow covered hill . . .” 

“Buck, you know that’s not what the shield’s for,” Steve answered, moving away. His shoulders tensed.

Bucky plied one of the smiles he knew Steve loved, all sweetness and light, with the devil in his eyes. “C’mon, Cap. It’ll get us moving that much quicker.”

Steve scoffed. “No, it won’t. You just wanna mess around.”

“Well, yeah, but I know better than to act on impulse in public,” Bucky countered. Steve turned bright red. Smirking, Bucky walked back to the other men. “Falsworth, c’mere.”

Falsworth broke away from the group. “Yeah, Sarge?”

“It’s a point of pride that there ain’t nothing you can’t requisition, right?”

“You name it, you got it, but I don’t know what you could want out here.”

Bucky nodded toward Steve. “Cap’s shield.”

Falsworth’s eyebrows disappeared beneath his hat. “Are you mad?”

“A little.”

He whistled. “It won’t be easy. I’m sure he’d hand it over if you asked.”

“Tried that, and since when have you balked at the hard shit?”

“Since when have you tried stealing anything from Captain America?”

Bucky grinned. “Stevie and me go way back. It ain’t stealing if you intend to return it.” He elbowed the Brit. “C’mon, man. You know you can’t resist.”

Falsworth shook his head, unable to hide his own grin. “You’re on, Sarge.” 

He made his way over to Steve. Bucky bit his lip, rocking back on his heels. Falsworth gestured with one hand, the other slipping behind Steve to undo the straps holding the shield on Steve’s back. 

Dum Dum pushed his hat back. “What are up to, man?”

“Just having a little fun,” Bucky said.

Steve caught on a moment too late. The shield dropped into Falsworth’s hands; he tossed it to Bucky. Bucky caught it, dancing back toward the slope. 

“Bucky, what are you doing?” Steve asked, his commander voice only adding to Bucky’s delight.

“I’m getting down the hill, sir.”

Steve sighed. “I already told you no.”

Bucky stopped, leveling a challenging look at Steve. “What are you gonna do, court-martial me?”

There was that damn Captain voice again, paired with a disturbing lack of amusement. “If I have to. Give me the shield.”

Bucky took another step back and dropped the shield behind him. He stepped into the dip between the shoulder straps, raising his hand in salute. “Former Sergeant James Barnes, court-martialed and demoted for sledding. Phillips’ll love that.”

“Bucky,” Steve warned, starting forward.

“When it’s your time to go, ya gotta go,” he said. Bucky dropped into the shield, the momentum carrying him down the hill backward. He didn’t quite fit, but the straps made pretty good handles. He let out a shout, the shield spinning as it carried him down. He tumbled off in a flurry of snow.

“All right, boys,” Bucky shouted. “Who’s next?”

The boys all raised their hands, hollering back at Bucky as he trekked up the hill. Dernier shrugged. Steve, unfortunately, did not share their excitement. He tried to snatch the shield from Bucky, but Bucky tossed it to Dugan.

“You’re up.”

Dugan pushed his hat down, took a running start, and shot down the hill headfirst. He hit the bottom in a puff of snow and a string of swears. The rest of the Commandos shouted for him to bring the shield back up but Dugan shook his head. “Got a better idea, boys. Let’s see which of us can give Cap a run for his money. Furthest toss wins!” 

He drew his arm across his chest and hurled the shield toward the top of the hill. It skidded toward Bucky’s foot; Bucky kicked it to Morita. 

“You’re next, Jim,” he said. 

“Guys, c’mon,” Steve started, but Jim was already halfway down the slope. “This isn’t a game.”

“Wow, Steve, you leave your sense of humor back at camp?” Bucky snapped. _Or did they change that about you, too?_ Bucky barely managed to bite the words back, but from the look on Steve’s face, he’d heard them anyway.

Steve clenched his fists. “The next man to go down that hill on my shield will be court-martialed,” he threatened.

Bucky glared back. “Sounds like a lot of paperwork, Cap. You really wanna go there?”

“I will if I have to, Sergeant.” 

“You honestly pullin’ rank with me, punk?” This was not going the way Bucky wanted. He pulled the corner of his mouth up into a smile, hoping it didn’t look like a grimace. “Only rank you get to pull is who’s goin’ down that hill next.”

Steve glanced over at the three men still on the hill. “Do whatever you want. You’re going to anyway,” he answered. Steve sighed, walking away from the slope.

Bucky swallowed. Steve was supposed to give in, call him a jerk, and take his turn sledding. Turning his back on Bucky and the Commandos wasn’t in the script. 

Steve wasn’t supposed to look helpless.

Bucky motioned for Dernier, Falsworth, and Jones to go ahead. Then he followed Steve.

“What is wrong with you?” Bucky hissed. “I know I’m a jerk sometimes, and I haven’t been myself since the Hydra camp, but what’s your excuse?”

“Bucky—”

“I swear to God, Rogers, the next words outta your mouth better not be ‘You wouldn’t understand.’” Steve stood, arms crossed and shoulders hunched, his back to Bucky. “Talk to me, Stevie.” He set both hands on Steve’s shoulders—hell, he used to be able to cup them in his palms—and gave him a tiny shake. “C’mon. Out with it.”

“They’re all gonna know I’m a fake, Buck.”

Bucky blinked. “What are you talking about?”

“Captain America. This.” He gestured to his suit. “I’m not a captain, it’s the rank they gave me to make me seem legitimate, making me sell bonds. I can’t even get the guys to the extraction point, and they’re gonna find out—”

“Stevie, stop.” Bucky reached up to cup Steve’s face in his gloved hands. “You earned your position when you took down that camp. You did what no one else was gonna. We’d all be dead if it weren’t for you. And hey, you’re the guy who brought strategy books to basic. You know what you’re doing. You worked for this, you stubborn punk.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You’re just saying that because you love me, jerk. How much would you love me if I got us frozen to death because Captain America couldn’t read a map?”

Bucky glared. “I’m not in love with Captain America. I thought I made that clear.”

Steve shrank back. “Buck, I—”

“I’m in love with Steve Rogers, the guy from Brooklyn too stubborn to back down from a fight. The man who made Captain America. They gave you a title and an outfit, but Steve Rogers made Cap a hero. You’re a damn good leader, Steve, and those guys wouldn’t be followin’ you if they didn't believe in you. Hell, didn’t I just tell you _I_ believe in you?”

Steve nodded, a small uncertain smile on his lips. “Even when I don’t believe in myself.”

Bucky pressed up on his toes, brushing his lips against Steve’s. “Right now, those men are counting on you to let go a little. I know you’re worried, and there’s a lot riding on you now, but you don’t have to carry it alone. Lemme help.”

The tension eased from Steve’s shoulders. “Sorry, Buck.” He brushed his nose against Bucky’s cheek before leaning into another kiss, soft and gentle.

Bucky broke away, arching an eyebrow. “That was nice, but you wanna apologize? Get your ass on the shield.”

Steve glanced back at the hill, swallowing audibly. “I don't . . . “

“You thinking of that one time we went to Coney Island and I made you ride the Cyclone?”

“And I threw up? Yeah.”

Bucky looped his arm across Steve’s shoulders. “Don’t worry. You can hold on to me if you want.” He nipped at Steve’s jaw. “Get nice and close, and we’ll go down all the way.”

Steve flushed. Bucky thought a blushing Steve one of the finest sights in the world, second only to a barely dressed and blushing Steve, of course. 

“You boys coming down, or do we hafta come up there are drag you down?” Dugan called.

Bucky lightly swatted Steve’s ass before approaching the edge of the slope. “You wanna toss the shield back up here? We ain’t gonna walk while you guys ham it up down there.”

Dugan bowed his head. “Betcha your smokes I can beat your last toss.”

One corner of Bucky’s mouth twitched up. “You’re on.”

Dugan curled his arm and threw the shield toward Bucky. He caught it one-handed, surprise washing over him. Dugan grumbled. 

“Well, that’s a surprise.” He dropped the shield, turning to offer his hand to Steve. “Ready, Captain?”

“Wait, we can’t both fit on the shield.”

“Sure we can,” Bucky said, eyes wide above a devilish grin. He sat on the edge and patted the space behind him with a gloved hand. Steve gave the slope another evaluating glance before sitting behind Bucky. Bucky hooked his arms around Steve’s legs.

“Ready?”

Steve shook his head, burying his face in Bucky’s neck, his arms locked around Bucky’s waist. Bucky shoved off, sending the two of them flying down the hill. The air cut across his cheeks like knives, but Bucky didn’t care; the soldier at his back was warm enough and it felt so goddamn good being close to Steve. Bucky closed his eyes. He could pretend they were back in Brooklyn, that they were safe, that the Hydra camp had never happened. 

For one shining moment, death didn’t over hover their heads.

Then Steve cried out to him.

Bucky opened his eyes too late. They shot past the waiting Commandos and down a second slope. Steve whispered curses against Bucky’s neck while Bucky tried to slow them, but his boots found no purchase against the ice. 

Finally, the lip of the shield struck a rock, pitching them both forward into the snow. Steve’s arm crashed into Bucky’s chest, knocking the wind out of him. Bucky pushed himself over to stare up at the sky, his lungs refusing to expand. A flurry of snow puffed up into his face as Steve sat up, too. 

“Buck? Bucky, are you okay?”

Bucky slid his gaze to Steve, inhaling a sharp breath that burned his lungs with cold. “Hey there, sweetheart,” he muttered, the words ending in a cough. 

Steve pressed his gloved hands to Bucky’s cheeks and his lips to Bucky’s mouth. Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed, but Steve pulled away. Bucky carded his fingers through Steve’s hair and flipped them over, pinning him down. He kissed Steve hard, nipping at his bottom lip. Steve’s mouth opened beneath his, and Bucky licked into him, darting his tongue against Steve’s. Warmth flooded through him on the heels of adrenaline, and Steve slung his arm across Bucky’s shoulders. 

They lost themselves in each other, arguments and anger forgotten. Bucky wanted the moment to stretch forever; as long as he had Steve, he had everything he needed. Smiling, he pulled back and brushed his lips across Steve’s cheek, his forehead, the tip of his nose. 

“Told you it’d be fun,” he whispered, breath misting between them. 

Steve pulled Bucky closer. “Shut up.” 

“You boys all right?” Jones called. The telltale crunch of snow followed. 

Steve blanched, but Bucky stayed where he was, propped up on his hands. “Buck, get off. We can’t . . . I mean, if they . . . And we’re . . . “ Whatever else he’d tried say came out as whimpered protests. Steve could have pushed Bucky back, but didn’t. Instead, he panicked, looking over Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky cocked his head, brows knit. Then it hit him. “Wait. You think . . .” He sat up then, a laugh shaking his chest so hard he starting coughing again. “Oh, man, Stevie, you don’t know how bad I needed that.”

“It’s not funny, jerk,” Steve snapped.

“It’s hilarious. You honestly think they don’t know about us?”

Steve swallowed. “What?”

Bucky wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. “You ain’t exactly quiet, pal.” Steve flushed. “Even if you were, you think they don’t notice the way you look at me like I’m the best thing on Earth? I mean, I am, but—” Steve slugged him in the arm. Bucky chuckled, but continued. “Or how we’re always at each other's sides?” He leaned in to kiss Steve again. “Even if they didn’t, you stormed an enemy base by yourself for _me_. The others, they were a bonus, but you came after _me_. If that's not love, I dunno what is. It’s obvious we’re pretty gone for each other.”

“But they haven’t said anything,” Steve whispered.

“Why would they? They’re our brothers. They’ve got our backs.” Bucky pushed himself to his feet, then offered Steve his hand. “That doesn't mean they’re not gonna take a crack at us if they catch us kissin’ in the snow. C’mon.”

He hauled Steve to his feet; Steve retrieved his shield and slung it on his back. Morita and Jones appeared at the top of the hill. 

“Cap? Sarge?”

“We’re fine,” Bucky called, waving a hand. “Took one hell of a spill, though. Get the others and get down here. Extraction point’s that way. I’d like to get back before I freeze my balls off.”

Steve snorted.

Bucky arched a brow. “You’re right, Stevie,” he said, lowering his voice. “I’m plenty warm thanks to you, and I’m sure I’ll be even warmer once we get back to camp.”

Steve took the map out of his pocket and attempted to hide his grin behind it. “Anything I can do to help, Sergeant. Gotta take care of my solider.”

Bucky knocked into Steve’s shoulder, then unstrapped the shield and hurled it back up the hill. “C’mon boys, we ain't got all night and Captain Court-Martial’s eased up for now. We got a hill to conquer and a war to win.”

“Captain Court-Martial, eh?” Steve asked. Bucky shrugged. “I could write you up for insubordination. It's more probable than sledding. Then again, I’d rather punish you myself.”

Bucky grinned, running his tongue along the edge of his teeth. “Promises, promises.”


End file.
